Beautiful Bride
by Deadly Sparrow
Summary: Misa wants to marry you, Light. Misa wants to be your wife, your weapon, she wants to be only yours. But she'll never give up her freedom for you, honest. Misa/Light, songfic for the Flyleaf song of the same name


**Beautiful Bride**

**Note and Disclaimer: **Death Note is not mine and neither is the quoted song. That is Flyleaf's "Beautiful Bride". I do not intend it to have the original Christian representation, as I believe Light to see himself as the "Christ".

-LMM-

_Unified diversity/__Functioning as one body/Every part encouraged by the other/No one independent of another/You're irreplaceable, indispensable/You're incredible, incredible_

"Misa," she announces, "wants to marry you."

He gives her a strange look, and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't speak. His gaze burns through her, scrutinizing, searching for a reassurance of something but she can't work out what. Whatever it is he wants, he won't find it; she's only here to get the "Yes" she's craved, she's not here to take a "We'll see" or "No, Misa".

"Well?" she demands, her usually calm and cheery voice firm and controlling. For once she's taking control. For once, she isn't going to let him get away.

"Misa," he says, balancing his hand on his chin and smirking, "Why?"

She's thought about this one long and hard. She knew he would ask this. A child on display to her teacher, and if she has the right answer she'll get her reward, and if not he'll punish her for being impudent, for being too forward. So she has to get this right.

"Because," Misa says, breathing in, "I love you, and I want to forever serve my God, and as your wife, I can be one with you, and help Kira rid the world of evil."

He's silent once more for a while, and she barely notices when he utters, "Good, Misa" as the words melt into the uncomfortable hush before it.

_Beautiful bride! Body of Christ, One flesh abiding/Strong and unifying/Fighting ends in forgiveness/Unite and fight all division/Beautiful bride_

"Is there anything else," he begins, "that you would like to say?"

She's shocked, taken aback, petrified. This isn't right. He needs more? He needs a better reply, he needs something smarter, he needs something else? This can't be right!

"What?" she whispers.

"Oh," Light shrugs, moving to turn away, "I suppose you've nothing else to express. I'll think about what you said."

"No, wait-!" Misa cries, her hand racing forth and clutching his arm of its own accord. "I can say more! Misa can think of many reasons because Misa can… she can…!"

Light looks at her with an amused, victorious look. Yes, he did want more, he needs as many reasons as she can provide before he will grant her the reward of a marriage he doesn't really care about anyway, because he's got that hold on her, and he loves making her work for all her little pleasures.

"Misa is just… she is just your weapon," she announces, and it's Light's turn to look surprised. "She is nothing to you except a weapon. Marry me and the blood on my bullets will be the blood of your enemies, and I as the gun will be the one to die. She will forever be in your hand, cocked and ready to fire. She will become your property, and she will become your own."

_Strengthen your arms now/Train your fingers for battle/Urgency's here now/Train your fingers for battle/Fighting this violence/With your feet wrapped in peace/Sad tears and silence/Now screams of joy/Victory_

Light's face is expressionless, blank. Misa pants, her fingers still wrapped tightly round his arm and her chest rising and falling with her desperate breaths, drained by her little speech.

"So you think that marriage," he asks, "would be an advantage to the cause?"

"Yes," Misa nods, "Misa does."

"Is this all?"

Her heart sinks. "I'm sorry?"

"Is this," he repeats, "all?"

She bows her head, a tilt at a steep angle, looking to the floor and holding back frustrated tears. Doesn't he care? Doesn't he know she can't say anything more than this? Doesn't he love her? It's ridiculous she actually has to tell him that marriage would be an advantage to his plans, and that he'll only accept her proposal when he's fully sure there's something in it for him.

"I love you," she whispers, "what more do you want? Why does it have to have a benefit to Light other than love?"

She wants to be his wife. She wants that. She loves Light and she wants to be by his side forever.

_Beautiful bride! Body of christ! One flesh abiding/Strong and unifying/Fighting ends in forgiveness/Unite and fight all division/Beautiful bride_

Light pulls his arm away callously, making sure she stumbles with the wrench from her clasp. "Well Misa," he asks, and she can hear the entertainment dancing in his tone, "what benefit is marriage to you?"

Her eyes meet his and she withstands her grip, even though she's terrified. "I love you, and Misa will only ever marry for love!" she squeals, "That is Misa's benefit! She wants that eternal bond that seals our love, Light!"

Light shakes his head, swift movements. "No," he says, "you want to marry me to play out your fantasy of being the beautiful, blushing bride, with a white dress and romantic dances, and whisked away to be part of your husband forever, to be unified with him, and to be his strength."

She scowls before she knows it. "I love you," she insists, "that's the only reason."

"I bet," Light replies, "that if I married you, and told you to forever obey only me, you would. You would give up your freedom just to be with me. That's pathetic." "No!" Misa cries, "I wouldn't! I would like very much for Misa to be with Light-kun but

I won't give myself up to you like that!"

_We're not gonna fall and forge__t/How far you went to pick us up/If one parts hurt the whole body's sick/If one part mourns we all mourn with him/Rejoice, well sing with you/Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

"Misa," Light says, and he stoops down and whispers in her ear. "I will never marry you. You are nothing."

Then he walks away, vanishes into the mist, and she's banished, just like that, from his inner circle. Same answer as when she enquired the same question yesterday. She got it wrong yet again.

And yet again, she'll ask tomorrow.

_Beautiful bride_

_Body of Christ_

_One flesh abiding_

_Strong and unifying_

_Fighting ends in forgiveness_

_Unite and fight all division_

_Beautiful bride_


End file.
